Batman III
Batman Dick Grayson F) In40 A) In40 S) Ex20 E) Rm30 R) In40 I) In40 P) In40 Health: 120 Karma: 120 Resources: Gd Pop: 20 Known Powers: Stealth: In Equipment: Body Armor: Ex protection vs. Physical and Shooting, Gd protection vs. Energy, has the following abilities: -Blending: Rm Blending abilities and +1CS on Stealth -Taser: Delivers a Ex electrical shock to anyone who comes into contact with it. This taser is good for one use before needing recharging. Cowl: Ex protection vs. Blunt attack, has the following abilities: -Starlite Nightvision: Rm Ultra-vision -Throat Mike/Radio: 10 mile range, uses to keep in touch with Oracle, Alfred, Robin and Police. (scrambled and private channel, In Intensity) -Audio Processor with Voice-Command Equipment -Field-of-View Display Projector -Inertial GPS System Cape: Gd Glider Utility Belt: 10 Pouches that carries small items, failsafe in the belt will cause it to explode (Rm damage) and be completely destroyed should the buckle or pouches be opened incorrectly. The Utility Belt contains a wide array of devices such as: -Universal Tool: Used to aid in electronics work. Tip contains various Phillips and flathead screwdrivers, wrenches, lockpicking device, drill bits and other implements. Inside the base are full lineman's kit, multiline analyzers, cell phone analyzers and other electrical analysis gear. Can record and play back audio and video signals. The Universal Tool can be safely used as a hammer. -Mini-Computer: 3 1/2 by 4 1/2 inches in size, operates as a standard personal computer in game terms. Equipped with fax modem, GPS system and mini-disk rewritable drive. Can be used to remote-control the Batmobile -Grapnel: In material, fires up to 7 areas, used for transportation, Up to 3 areas -Rebreather/Gas Mask: 2.5 hours air supply -Fingerlight: Ty illumination, can project white, red or infrared light -Magneseum Flare: Rm Illumination -Multifunction Binoculars: Magnifies up to 60 times. Equipped with infrared and limited ultraviolet imaging (-2CS to darkness modifiers), as well as frame capture, stop-motion camera, and computer uplink. -Tape Recorder: 2.5 Hours -Laser Torch: In intense laser that cuts through In material -Lockpicks: +1CS to open locks on an Agility FEAT. -Bat-Cuffs: Rm material, Ty entrapment -Crime Scene Investigation Kit: Contains sample bags, blood-drying bags, fingerprinting kit, odor-analyzing chromatograph, independent detachable video camera. Linked directly to Batman's uniform, the Batmobile and the Batcave computer. -Taser: Delivers Am Electrical -Subsonic Bat Call: Attracts all bats within a 10-mile radius. -Incidentals: Keys, money, lockpicks, first aid kit, mini-cellphone, antitoxin assortment, signal flares, wireless listening devices, small halogen flashlight. Batarangs: Has the following types of Batarangs: -Folding Batarang: Gd Blunt Throwing damage. Four may be folded and carried in a single belt pouch. -Close-Quarters Impact Batarang: Ex Blunt Throwing damage, half standard throwing range. -Hard Impact Edge Batarang: Ex Blunt Throwing damage. -Cutting Edge Batarang: Rm Edged Throwing damage. -Radio-Controlled Batarang: Ex Blunt Throwing damage, can be radio-controlled by device on utility belt (+3 CS to accuracy FEATs). Capsules: Batman has the following types of capsules: -Knockout Gas: Rm intensity, 1 area radius. Those in the affected area must make End. FEAT or pass out for 2 hrs. and lose their memory of the 5 min. preceding exposure. -Regurgitive: Ex intensity, 1 area radius. Those in the affected area must make End. FEAT or become violently ill for 10 rounds. -Smoke: Ex intensity, 1 area radius. All in the affected area at -2CS to performing actions. -Tear Gas: Ex intensity, 1 area radius. Must make End. FEAT or be unable to perform any action until 1 round after leaving the affected area or 15 minutes (10 minutes if outdoors or in a windy area), whichever comes first. Explosives: Batman has the following types of explosives: -Pellet Grenades: Rm Edge, 12 ft. radius, can be strung together with bungee-prima cord. Can be attached to surfaces with an internal contact cement reservoir or thrown for a 5-second delay. -Concussion Grenades: Rm Edge, 12 ft. radius, Can be set for explosive or flash-bang detonation and for a delay of 3 seconds to 40 minutes. Can also be set off by radio remote. -Bungee-Prima Cord: Gd Edge, 6 ft. radius, Rope-like explosive normally used to link larger charges. Must be set off by a separate charge. Aerosol Sprays: Batman has a wide variety of aerosol sprays: -Rapid Room-Filling Fogger: Fills an entire area with Rm Fog for 10 rounds. Single-use only. -Infrared Paint Marker: Virtually invisible unless looked at through infrared optics. -Foaming Explosive: In Edge, detonates when charged electrically -Electronic Device Freezer: Disables electronics for 10 min. -Quick-Acting Knockout: Renders targets unconscious for 3 hours and without memory of the 5 minutes preceding exposure unless In Endurance FEAT is made Tracer Devices: To track down criminals, Batman has employed several tracers to find them. Batman has used the following types: -Burr: Just over an inch wide, attached by foil spring snags on each of its four corners. One-month battery life, 1,500-ft. range -Throwing: Less than an inch in diameter, 3-mile range. Talents: Acrobatics, Tumbling, Detective/Espionage, All Martial Arts, Wrestling, Disguise/Actor, Resist Domination, Marksmanship, Computers, Forensics, Psychology, Kit bashing, Pilot, Escape Artist, Leadership, Tracking, Medicine, First-Aid, Law, Law-Enforcement, Criminology, Engineering, Biology, Chemistry, Physics, Electronics, Military, Thief, Vehicles, Weapon Specialist: (Escrima Sticks), Thrown Weapons, Computers, Wrestling, Criminology, Leadership, Repair/Tinkering, Multi-Lingual: (English, French, Spanish, Russian, Japanese, Mandarin, Cantonese) Category:Hero Category:DC Hero